Luego del Desastre ¡¡¡Viene el Disfrute!
by fiorellanime
Summary: Luego de un terremoto solo media Konoha tiene hogar, pero cierto grupito hara de las suyas en la mansion Uchiha, AVISO: Shonen Ai, LiMe [sasuxnaru] [itaxsai] [kakaxiru] [gaaxhaku] y mucha diversion
1. MaS QuE BeSoS

Después del Desastre viene el Disfrute 

Un precioso y brillante sol alumbraba esa linda habitación, algo desordenada (llena de cajas de Ramen vacías) y pequeña pero muy acogedora, dándole con sus rayos directamente en el rostro a un bello Kitsune que dormía placidamente sobre su pequeña y suave camita, revolcándose entre las sábanas, solo con un pantalón beige que le quedaba algo grande y lo hacia ver muy inocente, dejando el resto de su cuerpo a entera vista de la mirada penetrante (pervertida) y atenta de un muy apuesto moreno, que se encontraba parado en las ramas de un árbol frente a la ventana, el pálido pero muy lindo joven intentaba concentrarse en su "objetivo" pero...

_Si supiera que su inocencia lo hace tan jodidamente sexy, como quisiera..._

**Piu! Piu! **

**AH??** Volteó a mirar a un nido de adorables pajarillos que piaban y retozaban alegremente interrumpiendo sus "inocentes" pensamientos

**Piu! Piu! Piu! **

**Grr.. Me están desconcentrando! Largo mugres avechuchos! Shu! **

**Piu! Piu! **Al parecer los animalitos no tenían intención de dejar el nido, por un loco pervertido que espía a su alegre vecino (por que los pajaritos vivían en el árbol junto a la casa de Naruto así que eran sus vecinos)

**Malditos!! woooohh!! **

De pronto el suelo empezó a moverse, primero muy suavemente, luego fue tomando fuerza, haciendo caer al Uchiha del árbol, este (como es tan guay) obviamente no se hizo daño alguno, pero el suelo se movía más y más fuertemente, vio como las casas desde la esquina se iban derrumbando, y temió por su zorrito que aun dormía (él ya veía a Naruto como de su propiedad y el Kitsune ni enterado XD!) Sasuke desesperado, subió nuevamente a las ramas, cuidando no caerse (recuerden que el terremoto sigue) pateó la ventana con fuerza e ingresó tomando a Naru-chan en brazos (sueño pesado tiene Naruto por que no se despierta) saltó a otra rama y llegó luego al suelo, en ese momento Naruto abrió sus bellos ojitos azules, justo para ver como su casa se derrumbaba por el terremoto

**NO!!!!!!!! Mi... mi...**

**Tranquilo Naruto, casi todas las casas fueron destruidas, lo lamento**

**Mi... mi...**

**No te preocupes podrás reconstruirla**

**Mi Ramen!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **TT.TTdecía al tiempo que el terremoto paraba del todo

**Ah?? O.o?? Tu ramen?!? **

**Tenia la despensa llena!!! abuuuu **

**Baka!! Mira tu casa!! ¿Dónde vivirás ahora?? **_En mi casa espero jejeje_

**Mi casa!!! Abuuuu!!!!! Dónde viviré!! Sin mi Ramen!! **

**Bueno, pues en mi cas...**

**Atención!!! La maravillosa, bella y sexy Tsunade-sama tiene un anuncio importantísimo que dar!!! **Decía el vocero de Konoha dándole halagos a Tsunade esperando una propina ya que no le pagan

**Gracias, bueno ya que los únicos lugares que han quedado en pie han sido los grandes caserones... **

**Tsunade-Obachan!!!! Mi Ramen!!!! Abuuuuu**

**Naruto!! Cállate!! Luego te compro más! **

**Ok!! **Decía el zorrito con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

**Ejem.**..** bueno como decía, solo están en pie los grandes caserones de Konoha como la mansión Uchiha, la mansión Hyuuga, la casa de Jiraiya **_aunque a esta no recomiendo que vallan las chicas_**, entre muchos otros, por lo tanto, es de suma importancia y 100 OBLIGATORIO, que los dueños de dichas casas acepten a una grupo de mínimo 5 personas para alojarse en su casa, hasta que se pueda reconstruir la suya, los grupos pueden ser escogidos a gusto propio, bien tenemos toda una semana para reconstruir todo ¡¡¡Acomódense!! **

**¿¿Que?? ¿¿En mi casa??**

**¿Eh? Por cierto Sasukin ¿tu casa no queda 4 cuadras mas allá?**

**Pues si, ¿por qué lo dices? **

**Es que me pregunto, ¿qué hacías tan temprano por aquí?**

**O.o etoo... pues, corría Baka! Que más sino! Tengo que mantenerme en forma! **_Obviamente no le voy a decir que vine a espiarlo dormir como todas las mañanas ¿no?_

**Hmm... bueno, ¿ya decidiste quienes se quedarán en tu casa? **_O mejor dicho que cuarto me darás _

**¿Quienes?? ¿¿En mi casa? No!! De ninguna manera!! **_Yo planeaba llevarme solo a Naruto!! Que rayos, ahora no podré estar un segundo a solas con él!! Argggg... _

**Pero Sasuke!! Creí que eras más solidario, que vergüenza, ahora donde dormiré!! En un parque talvez!! O ya sé! En la casa de Hinata!! Por que ella si es solidaria!! Dattebayo!**

**NO! Naruto, ettoo... en mi casa esta bien, pero necesitamos mas gente**

**Hai! Yo busco gente!! ¿¡Quién quiere vivir con Sasuke?!?** Grito el rubio a todo pulmón y una manada de fans del club "mi sexy Uchiha" aparecía babeando con cara de poseídas

**Baka!! No hagas eso!! **Y vio al grupo que caminaba lentamente como acechando a su presa** Co... co... Corre Naruto!!!!! **Jalando de la camisa a su bello Kitsune, Sasuke salió corriendo despavorido hasta llegar a un claro en el bosque

**Ahh... jamás había corrido tanto en mi vida, Sasuke ¿siempre haces este tipo de ejercicio?? **

**Muy gracioso, si hice este ejercicio es por que tú lo provocaste **_igual como me provocas otras cosas_

**Jajaja y ahora debemos buscar gente que quiera vivir con nosotros y que no te acose **

**Si, sobre todo lo último **_pero si vivimos solos por mi mejor muajajajaja_

**_/Tururururu/_ ¿Aló? Hola Gaa-chan, ¿cómo estas? ¿A sí?? Pobre, ya sé mira que... koshi.. Koshi.. Koshi.. koshi...**

**¿Naruto? ¿Con quien hablas? **

**Te llamo luego bye! _/Clic/_ ¿eh? Bueno yo...**

**Ototo-kun n.n!!**

**O.o?? Aniki?? Digo Itachi!! **(por si acaso, en mi Fic, Sasuke ya perdonó a Itachi, pero aun lo trata algo fríamente)

**Hola! Sasuke!! ¿Cómo estas? Hola Naru–chan n.n!**

**Hola Itachi! ¿Que haces por aquí?**

**Bueno pues yo estaba viviendo feliz y tranquilo con mi mascota, digo con mi amigo Kisame, leyendo revistas inocentes (Xxx claro esta) en una cueva no muy lejana, pero esta mañana un terremoto hizo que se derrumbara parte de la montaña y tapara la entrada de mi cueva TT.TT así que Kisame se fue a vivir con Deidara y los demás, pero yo lo pensé y me dije, "mi Ototo-kun me quiere, me iré a vivir con él, para cuidarlo, alimentarlo y darle mucho amor!!" y aquí estoy n.n **

**Genial! Justo buscamos gente que viva con nosotros ¿¿no Sasuke?? **

**Si es este no quiero! Me niego!! **

**Pero Sasuke! Es tu hermano!! **

**Sasukin no me quiere!!! Abuuuuu**

**Vez! Que malo eres Sasuke! Ven ita-chan! Vamos a vivir por ahí en algún parque Dattebayo!**

**Contigo Naru-chan! Hasta el fin del mundo **_pero mira lo buenote que estas, ese culito esta de lujo!! Que rico!!! _

**NO!!! De ninguna manera!! No te iras con él! Creo que Itachi si puede vivir en casa con nosotros después de todo!! **_Así Naruto estará mas seguro, Itachi lo mira con una expresión de lobo hambriento acechando a un corderito, tierno y jugoso_

**Yuppi!!! Itachi vivirá con nosotros!!! ¿No es genial Itachi? **

**Claro Naru-chan!! Viviremos juntitos!! Jujujujuju**

**Bueno entonces vamos yendo para la casa **_le daré a mi Aniki la habitación más lejana y a Naruto la habitación de al lado, este plan de "visita al Kitsune de noche" no puede fallar_

Caminaban alegremente por el bosque cuando de pronto, el cielo se obscureció, los pájaros volaron asustados y los animalitos del bosque huían espantados, los tres muchachos voltearon a ver que era ese esperpento que asusto a todo el bosque, y la vieron, con su vestido rojo-manzana vieja y su pelo rosa-chicle barato, gritando alegremente

**Sasuke-kun!!! Aquí estoy!!! **

**Oh no!! Es Sakura!! Corran!!!** Grito Sasuke y todos corrieron a 100Km/h

**Espera Sasuke-kun!!! Espera por mí!!! **Grito la peli-rosa lanzando una piedrecilla hacia ellos (pensó que no la habían visto y por eso corrían – q ilusa XD!)

**Itte!! Sasuke me cayó una piedra en la cabeza, buaaa me duele!!!** Lloraba el pequeño Kitsune, cosa que Sasuke no podía aguantar, nadie tocaba a su zorrito y menos para lastimarlo, así que dio media vuelta, cargó a Naruto y corrió con él en brazos

**Sasuke-kun! Mi casa se desmoronó!! Por favor!!! Llévame contigo!! No ocuparé mucho espacio!! **Rogaba la Haruno, pero a Sasuke eso le importaba un bledo

**Itachi!** Dijo el menor quien dio unas señas con la cabeza y los ojos, dándole a entender algo a su Aniki, él comprendió eh hizo un sello y luego siguió corriendo

**Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnn... **gritaba Sakura mientras caía a un gran agujero echo por Itachi, y para colmo de bienes (los nuestros claro) el agujero no tenia fondo, así que se pasó día tras día cayendo XD

**Buena idea Ototo!!! **

**Gracias, ahora sigamos corriendo por si acaso salga de ahí **

Llegaron a la entrada de la casa de Sasuke, era muy grande, un patio enorme, y muy al estilo oriental antiguo, tenia mucha madera y piedra por todos lados, grandes árboles y muy poco colorido, pero eso la hacía más atrayente, entraron en el lugar, _primero lo primero jejeje_ pensó con malicia el Uchiha menor, subiendo las escaleras con Naru-chan de la mano llevándoselo para "enseñarle" su cuarto por si necesitaba algo, luego ya le mostraría el cuarto que le correspondía al Kitsune

**Eh Sasuke-teme tu casa es muy grande, me gusta **

**A mí me gusta mas mi habitación, ¿te la muestro? **

**Sí!! Quiero ver!! ¿Puedo rebuscar en tus cajones?**

**Claro!! que no dobe...** _y yo ¿¿puedo rebuscarte otras cosas?? Jeje _**bien ya llegamos ¿te gusta? **

**Ohh!! Pero si es muy grande! **

**Si **_como todo lo mío jujuju ¿quieres probar?_**, voy al baño ya vuelvo, no toques nada dobe **

**Mmm... bueno... puedo... ?**

**Nada Baka! No toques nada!**

**Bueno, ¡¡egoísta!**

Sasuke fue hacia el baño, quería darse una ducha por que el solo pensar en tener a ese pequeño eh inocente Kitsune en su casa, es mas en su cuarto!, lo hacia desenvolver sus mas obscuros y pervertidos pensamientos, su imaginación volaba a una velocidad increíble y tenia que calmarse un poco, para esto que mejor que una refrescante ducha, mientras que un travieso zorrito que no creía en prohibiciones empezó a abrir los cajones del Uchiha (al puro estilo de los invade cuartos de Mtv XD), topándose con cosas muy curiosas, como un traje de cuero negro con aritos de metal, _esto debe quedarle muy apretado a Sasuke, por que el usa un par de tallas mas, _también halló el cajón de boxers del Uchiha, azules, negros, grises _O.o rojo?? No sabía que Sasuke usara de estos, _además en otro cajón, encontró cosillas completamente desconocidas por él, anillos, O.o _que globitos tan extraños, vienen bien envueltos, hay de colores y hasta sabor tienen, que graciosos jeje _encontró unas cuantas fotos, Sasuke e Itachi pequeños aun, la madre de Sasuke, el equipo 7, también hallo un tubito aceitoso _y esto?? Parece el tubo de pasta dental, pero tiene aceite?? Huele raro, dice "Lubricante Flanky Sex" debe ser para que no se oxiden los adornos de metal que tiene en el cajón _siguió su búsqueda, encontrando un álbum que en la portada roja decía así, Sasuke Uchiha TOP Secret!, el curioso Uzumaki abrió el dichoso cuadernito para encontrar fotos suyas, él mirando por la ventana, él comiendo, él durmiendo, él duchándose O.o, él cambiándose, él en todos los momentos posibles, el Uchiha salió sereno, mojado y...

**Hey Baka yo...O.o!**

**Hum?? Sasuke!! Etoo... no mire casi nada, lo juro! **

**Estabas... tu...** _y ahora'??? Habrá visto mi colección? Que pensará! No me queda otra opción, díselo Sasuke!_

**No vi mucho, solo una par de fotos y... bueno Sasuke ¿por qué tienes fotos mías?**

**¿¿Ah?? Pues... por que... por que eres mi mejor amigo, ¿por qué más sino? **

**¿¿Y por eso tienes fotos mías desnudo??**

**Yo... bueno glup... Naruto yo tengo algo muy importante que decirte desde hace tiempo**

**Bien dime, pero no te salgas del tema ¿eh?**

**No te preocupes, esto tiene relación con las fotos**

**Bueno, entonces dime ¿qué pasa?**

**Bien creo que las acciones hablan mas que las palabras ¿no lo crees?**

Y dicho esto el menor de los Uchiha se acerco muy lenta y sensualmente hasta el pequeño rubio, que le miraba desconcertado, llegando a unos pocos centímetros de distancia de este, levanto los brazos lentamente, atrapando al bello rubio entre ellos con suavidad, al hacer esto, la toalla que estaba amarrada a su cintura se desprendió lentamente, Naruto solo pudo observar con cara de sorpresa toda esa belleza acumulada en un solo hombre, pálido como nieve, con cabellos y ojos negros como el onix mas fino y valioso, su tersa piel adornaba ese maravilloso cuerpo que solo podía definirse de una manera simplemente... exquisito

**¿¿Sa... Sasuke que estas haciendo??**

**¿¿Lo que hago?? Pues solo hago lo que mi corazón me pedía a gritos desde hace mucho tiempo**

Sasuke acercó su boca, a la deliciosa boquita de su zorrito rozándola con suavidad, este era el momento que soñó hace tanto tiempo, ese momento que lo hacia perder por completo la razón cada vez que lo recordaba, se acercó mas y la unió por completo con la de su deseado "amigo", ese beso tierno fue volviéndose mas apasionado, llevando a ambos hasta la cama contigua, Sasuke empezó a morder suavemente el labio inferior del pequeño mientras el solo gemía, la escurridiza mano del Uchiha fue moldeando el pecho firme y terso del zorrito, para luego susurrarle al oído – **Na...Naruto ...ahh... yo te a...**

**Naruto!!!! Ototo!!!**

**Aniki!!**

**Ita-chan!! **Respondieron ambos muy acalorados, con los labios rojos, intentando mirar a otro lado

**Naru-chan...** dijo un sexy pelirrojo desde el marco de la puerta, mirando celoso a su tesoro mas preciado junto con el hombre que más odiaba

**Gaara-kun! Viniste!!** Dijo Naruto corriendo hacia su amigo para darle un fuerte abrazo

**No iba a dejarte solo con este pervertido **dijo el de la arena mirando con odio al Uchiha a la vez que abrazaba con ternura al pequeño zorrito **ya vístete Uchiha nadie quiere ver tus atributos **

**Que? Oh! **Exclamó Sasuke dándose cuenta en que condición se encontraba **¿qué haces aquí Gaara? Te quiero fuera de mi casa de inmediato **

**Sasuke yo lo invite... ¿estas molesto?** Dijo el rubio con la cara más inocente y bella que Sasuke pudo ver en ese instante

**No! Claro que no MI Naruto **(enfatizando mucho el mi)** todo lo que hagas tú esta bien** hablaba a Naruto pero desviaba su mirada a Gaara, una mirada severa y cruel

**Que bueno! Por que Gaara vino a Konoha por una semana con su hermano Kankuro y se estaban hospedando en un hotel pero este se derrumbó en la mañana, así que le dije que podía quedarse aquí ¿esta bien no?**

**¿Aquí?? ¿Este loco?? Pero Naruto! Si sabes que no nos llevamos bien **_yo creí que solo era una visita, pero ¿¿se va a quedar??? Me arruinará todo, suficiente tenia con el pervertido de Itachi_

**Es que tenemos que traer gente, Gaara y Kankuro no tienen a donde ir, entonces pensé que estaría bien, y tu dijiste que no te molestaba sí lo hacia yo ¿no? **

**Si Naruto, pero pensé que venia de visita, una corta visita!, no creí que se quedaría**

**No te preocupes Naruto, podemos hallar un hotel a unos 8 o 9 Km de aquí, así no molestaremos a nuestro "amiguito" **dijo Gaara abrazando a Naruto

**¡Por favor! Sasuke! Tómalo como un favor personal**

**¿Ah? bueno **_eso cambia las cosas_**... pero la próxima vez que toque antes de entrar **bufó molesto

**Gracias Sasukin!! **gritó lanzándose a los brazos del Uchiha que lo cogió feliz

**Ejem! Ejem! **Itachi intentaba hacerse notar por que lo habían dejado de lado **bien y donde dormirán?**

**Pues, la mayoría de habitaciones tiene cosas muy valiosas para mi así que solo tenemos 4 habitaciones disponibles, con 2 camas en cada una, utilícenlas como deseen**

**Ototo, esa cuenta incluye tu cuarto?**

**Claro que si **dijo echándole una miradita seductora a Naruto que se puso muy nervioso

**¿¿Y puedo dormir contigo Ototo??? ¿¿por fa?? **

**Que?? O.o no! De ninguna manera! **_Y Naruto???_

**Sasuke! Es tu hermano! Como le vas a prohibir que duerma contigo, debe tener frío seguro**

**Apuesto que Naruto no me prohibiría dormir con el ¿no Naru-chan?**

**Claro Ita-chan, puedes dormir conmigo si quieres n.n hay mucho espacio en el cuarto**

**NO! **Gritaron Gaara y Sasuke al mismo tiempo

**Por favor Uchiha! Quédate con tu hermano que nada te cuesta! **Dijo Gaara bastante fastidiado

**Si Sasuke, deja que se quede tu hermano, aprende de Gaa-chan que dormirá con Kankuro ¿no Gaara?**

**¿Qué? ¿yo dormiré con Kankuro?? **_Yo quería dormir con Naruto!! NOOO!!!!_

**Obvio, si es tu hermano, no lo abandonarás ¿no?**

**TT.TT No Naru-chan, yo dormiré con Kankuro**

**Genial! ¿¿Vez Sasuke?? Ayuda a tu hermano **

**Esta bien, Itachi, lleva tus cosas a mi habitación **_al menos ahora tengo la seguridad que Gaara esta lejos de MI Naruto jejeje _

**Yupii! Dormiré con mi Ototo! n.n**

**Bravo Ita-chan! Podrás dormir con Sasuke! ¿Qué te parece?**

**Es genial pero... ¿no te sentirás solito Naru-chan? Si quieres puedo ir a dormir contigo **_Aunque si yo voy te aseguro que no duermes jajaja_

**NO!!! **Gritaron Gaara y Sasuke al mismo tiempo

**O.o tranquilos chicos, no te preocupes Ita-chan, siempre e dormido solo y no tengo problema en ello **

**Bien Naru-chan como quieras, voy por mis cosas Ototo! **_esta noche no necesitare pijama muajajajaja_

Itachi salió de la habitación muy rápido, y Gaara se fue también pero llevándose a Naruto de la mano según dice para que "le ayude a desempacar", cosa que Sasuke dudo mucho...

CONTINUARA...


	2. Llegaron mis Senseis!

**Cap.2 Llegaron mis Senseis!! Pero no llegaron solos... **

La lluvia empezaba a cesar, la niebla de alrededor cubría la desnudez de dos Jounin, que debajo de un enorme sauce, rodeados de pasto u musgo, frente a un hermoso, puro y brillante lago entregaban su amor el uno al otro, ambos desnudos, ambos amantes, ambos ignorantes de que...

**Ahhh!! Kakashi, eres tan brusco!! **

**Irukaaaa!!! Hummm... **

**Ouch!! Bestia! Eso duele!! **

**Lo siento pero sabes que no me puedo controlar cuando estas junto a mi n.# **

**Entonces mejor me voy para que te controles!**

**No te molestes mi amor! Anda que fue solo un cariñito**

**Claro como a ti no te dolió, ahora me quedaran marcas inmensas**

**Y todas dicen "propiedad de Kakashi Sensei" n.#**

**Hay Kakashi contigo no se puede! n-n vamos a casa**

**Sí!! Amor mío!!! **

**No digas esoo!! O///O en el bosque los árboles oyen**

**Mi mamá oye hasta en el desierto XD**

**Si serás -.-U**

Llegaron rápidamente a sus casas (mejor dicho escombros) y definitivamente notaron el nuevo decorado

**Ka...Kashi... mi... mi... O.o**

**Mi amor? O.#?**

**No idiota!! MI CASA!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Abuuu!! Y la mía!!!** **No tenemos!!!** Si señores! Por fin notaron que el terremoto que sintieron hace 2 horas destruyo sus casas -.-U, sep, es duro de aceptar, pero es cierto, no tenían donde vivir los pobrecitos, pero mas duro aun es aceptar que dos Jounin! No se den cuenta de la fuerza de un terremoto por andar haciendo cochinaditas en el bosque

Mientras en una casita en el bosque... Mas específicamente en el cuarto de Naruto (que según Sasuke le ayudaba a arreglar)

**hmmm... Sasu...mmmmm… Sasu!**

**Que? No te gustó el beso?**

**No es eso, lo que pasa es que bueno O//O yo, etoo, mm... que somos Sasukin?**

**Pues, justo de eso quería hablarte la vez pasada cuando nos interrumpió Itach...**

**Ototo!! n.n tenemos visita! **

**Itachi!!!!! **

**Que? u.u?**

**I heat you!!! **

**I love you n.n **

**Arg!! Desaparécete!! **

**Sasuke! como le vas a decir eso a tu hermano!! **

**Si Sasuke como me vas a maltratar así!! TT.TT** _con Naruto cerca nada podrá dañarme, el es muy bueno para permitirlo jajaja _

**Bueno ya! Que quieres? **

**Tenemos visita! n.n**

Sasuke le puso su mirada matadora made in Uchiha #5 y se arreglo la ropa (desarreglada por Naruto), luego ayudo a Naruto con su ropa (mas bien aprovecho para meter le la mano al pobre e inocente Naru-chan) y bajaron, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Itachi, al bajar no había nadie en la sala

**Aniki donde esta la visita?**

**Jejeje, los deje afuera jeje **

**Serás Baka! **

**Bueno es que pensé que no querrías que escuchen los gemidos de Naruto n.n **

**O//O bue...bueno pues bien pensado Aniki **

**Gracias n.n **Sasuke fue y abrió la puerta

**Kakashi e Iruka Sensei?? O.O? pero que hacen aquí?? No tienen nada mejor que hacer?**

**Pues no! Sasuke-kun n.#**

**Hola Sasuke n-n siempre tu tan amable **

**See, claro, que quieren? **

**Bueno pues... no tenemos un hogar donde refugiarnos de la lluvia torrencial, los vientos huracanados y la plaga de langostas pelirrojas!! **

**Esta chispeando -.-U **dijo Sasuke de mala gana

**Bueno, n-n en resumen Kakashi quiso decir si nos podemos quedar aquí un tiempo**

**Por fa!! Por fa!! U.#**

**Y no pudieron proteger su casa?? **

**No mira lo que paso fue que Irukita y yo...**

**Irukita?????? O.O?? **gritaron todos

**O.o? **_se habrá referido a mi amigo Iruka sensei Dattebayo??_

**O-O? **_Habló de mas!! _

**-.#U **_metí la pata _**bueno como decía, estábamos Iruka sensei y yo en mi casa...**

**En tu casa? Pero Kakashi sensei, el terremoto fue a las 5:00 am que hacías tu en la casa de Iruka?**

**Etoo... pues... le ayudaba con las notas de la escuela ninja D.#! **

**Pero los niños no están de vacaciones dattebayo? **

**O//O pu..pues tenia mucho trabajo atrasado Naruto, por eso Kakashi me ayudaba no Kakashi? **

**Sip! n.# eso fue**

**Bueno y entonces?? Que paso?? **preguntó Sasuke exasperado

**Bueno n.# como hacíamos mucha bulla y los vecinos se quejaban nos fuimos al bosque **

**Hacían bulla?? Pero si estaban poniendo notas no dattebayo??**

**Pues si pero discutíamos mucho jeje n.# **

**--------------- Flash Back -----------------**

Casa de Kakashi Hatake 3:40 am.-

**hummmm… Kakashiiitoo!!!**

**No grites tanto Iruka, puedes despertar a doña Rosa Flor del Jardín , es mi vecina y tiene mas carácter... mejor es no meternos con ella y seguir con lo nuestro jeje **

**U//U Lo siento Kakashi, ya no gritmmmm... **

Y no pudo seguir gritando, ni gimiendo, ni hablando por que Kakashi lo calló con su mejor beso, luego prosiguió con sus caricias cada vez mas íntimas, Iruka no podía soportar mas tanto placer, y empezó a gemir otra vez (no se aguanto ¿tan bien lo hace Kakashi? jujujuju)

**ahhhhh... Kakashi!!!!!!!! **

**Cállense/&&$!!#! por que si no! Llamare a la policía y todos sabrán las cochinaditas que hacen!! Que creen que no me doy cuenta!! Con tanta bulla a toda hora, que no tienen algo mejor que hacer!!!! **

**U.# disculpe Doña Rosa Flor, ya no haremos ruido**

**Mas le vale Hatake, si no ya sabe **y la vieja cerró su ventana, por eso, los 2 Jounin a las 4:20 decidieron ir al bosque para evitarse molestias

**--------------Flash Back End---------------- **

**Y por eso es que a esa hora ya no estábamos en la casa de Kakashi Sensei n-n **

**Mmm... no se por que, pero... no les creo nada **¬¬udijo Sasuke muy poco convencido por sus Sensei

**Te agradezco la confianza Sasuke n-n **

**Mmm... entonces creo que si pueden quedarse **_ya que me queda, nada puede estropearme mas mi plan diviértete con tu zorrito TT.TT _

**Yupii!!! Oíste Iruka? Ya tenemos casita n.# que felicidad**

**Etto... Sasuke... Kakashi y yo, tenemos algo mas que pedirte, ¿no es así Kakashi? **

**¿¿Nosotros?? ¿pero que cosa era la que teníamos que..?? ¡aahh!! Si! Ya me acorde!! ¿tendrías espacio para uno mas?? **

**Mientras no sean Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sakura o la mascota de mi hermano **(o sea Kisame, tiburón XD)** si tengo, ¿por? ¿trajeron a alguien mas? **

**Pues, si y... Kakashi!! ¿¿Donde lo dejaste?? O-o**

**Afuera... etoo.. se me olvido hacerlo pasar u.#**

**Voy por el!! u-u **Iruka salió de la casa en busca del nuevo huésped, que yacía junto a un árbol con sus maletas

**Anda vamos!!!creo que ya tienes casa nueva n-n**

**Ya era hora, en verdad se demoran mucho ustedes dos, quizás estuvieron reconociendo su nueva habitación XD **

**No te pases de listo y camina!! **

**Ok! Jajajaja **ingresaron a la casa y el nuevo inquilino les hecho una miradita a todos _hay pero si ya los conozco, Uchiha Sasuke con su pose mega guay, Iruka Sensei y su amado Kakashi Sensei, Uzumaki Naruto y esos quienes son, un pelirrojo, un tipo con vestimenta extraña y uno bastante atractivo, pero muy parecido al Uchiha, a estos tres no los ubico_

**Bien muchachos el es Sai n-n **

**Hola Sai! ¿Como has estado Dattebayo?**

**Bien Naruto gracias, y ellos ¿quienes son?** Dijo lanzando una mirada seductora al Uchiha mayor

**Pues el es Sabaku no Gaara, el es su hermano mayor Sabaku no Kankuro y por ultimo el hermano mayor de Sasuke, el es Uchiha Itachi **

**Mucho gusto chiquito! Yo soy Itachi Uchiha **_jeje con este bomboncito me saque la lotería, esta buenísimo y tiene una pinta inocente que me da ganas de ejem..!..! mejor pienso en eso luego jeje_

**Mucho gusto Itachi-san soy Sai **_este tiene una cara de perver, pero seguro que no lo es tanto _

**Y bien como fue que supieron que Sai necesitaba un lugar donde dormir ¿eh? **Pregunto Sasuke con un tonito que mas sonaba a interrogatorio

**Bueno pues**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Flash Back II :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Debajo del ya famoso sauce del bosque junto al lago, Kakashi y su Irukita hacían (uno sobre el otro) lo que ya sabemos que les gusta hacer...

**Kakashito, vez como ahhh... suavecito es mejor... mmm... yo te dije **

**Si Irukita pero... un poquito mas rápido no hace daño... **decía terminando lo que hacían y empezando una larga sesión de solo besitos y caricias

**Kakashi, ¿¿donde vamos a vivir ahora?? **Si mis queridas lectoras, los responsables Jounin se fueron a ver los escombros de sus respectivas casas, luego regresaron debajo del sauce a continuar con lo que dejaron a medias y luego recién.. ponerse a pensar en donde vivir -.-U

**No se mmm... Irukita una ronda mas... mmmm... **(cada mmm es un grann besuqueo XD)

**Bueno pero solo una mmmm...**

**O.O ¿Kakashi e Iruka sensei???? **

**Sai!! O-O** gritó Iruka tapando su desnudez con la ropa de Kakashi

**Saicito!! O.# **gritó Kakashi tapando (a su vez) sus cositas con el cuerpo (desnudo) de Iruka XD!

**¿Pero que están haciendo? O.O??**

**Acomodamos el pastito n.# **

**No se si lo habrán notado ¿no? ¬¬u Pero... YA NO SOY UN CRIO!!!! **

**Por favor Sai!! No lo comentes a nadie, nosotros aun no estamos listos para contarlo a todos n-n**

**¿Y? Ese no es problema mío**

**Por fa!!! TT.# **

**¡NO! claro que si ustedes... **

**¿Si nosotros?? O-o**

**Digo.. si ustedes me consiguen un lugar grande y cómodo para poder dormir esta semana que incluya comida, entretenimiento y alojamiento gratis, estaría tannn agradecido, que olvidaría comentarlo a alguien n.n**

**Hecho pero ni una palabra a nadie!! D.#**

**Yo ni los vi U.U**

**Vamos que se exactamente donde ir!! n-n **

**:::::::::::::::::::::: Flash Back II End ::::::::::::::::::: **

**Y asi fue como luego del incendio, el ataque de las 99 plagas que se comieron su techo, el huracán Mc Donald´s que se llevó lo que quedo del anterior, el hombre de las nieves roba jamones que vació su refrigerador y que el perro gigante orinara su casa, Sai logró reconstruirla y el último día de reparaciones se dio el Terremoto y Sai ya no tenia donde vivir**

**¿Que Baka se creería eso?? **¬¬u

**Abuuu!!! Pobre Sai Dattebayo!!! TT.TT Sasuke deja que se quede porfa!! Abuuu...**

**Esta bien, que se quede -.-U **_Naruto ya cayó! No me que de otra, solo por ti mi Kitsune Beio!! _

**Bravo!!! Sai se queda!!! Yupii!! **

**Yo duermo con Irukita!!!!! D.#!! **

**O.O **_que Dattebayo??_

_**O-oU** tenia que abrir la bocota_

**¬¬u**_ ya sabia yo que algo se traían_

_Continuará... _

_Gracias por la espera y por los reviews sigan respondiendo y seguire actualizando (no es una amenaza XD) _

_Arigato:_**Kuroe Ryuuzaki; Harumi-Sama; Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon; Neferura.K; we love roy and Fumiko **

**Las kiero mucho Mega Bytes!!! **


	3. ¿El o Ella?

**Capitulo 3: ¿Es Él o Ella?**

En ese momento, en el que los hermosos animales nocturnos despertaban, la espesa y fría niebla cubría la zona, un bellísimo ser aparecía entre las sombras tan solo con una delicada y fina yukata en el cuerpo y un pequeño maletín en la mano, el rocío de la noche aparecía sobre el pasto dejando así muy bello el patio de los Uchiha y compañía, era muy tarde, si, pero en el interior muy pocos dormían

_**Le robado el alma al aire, para dártela en este suspiro, soy como la tierra amor, tu eres el sol, que no se deja ver no puede ser como va ser... **_

**Que lindo cantas enano **dijo en tono seductor el Uchiha mayor mirando expectante al pequeño visitante que solo vestía un polo a la mitad de los muslos y un bóxer pegadito, ambos negros

**O//O Itachi-san, no creí... bueno pensé que estarían todos durmiendo ya**

**Bueno pues, pensé ya que hoy dormiría con mi Ototo podría "conversar" con el, pero dijo que ver el pasto crecer de noche era algo muy excitante y se fue, aunque la verdad yo creo que fue a ver algo o a alguien mas excitante jeje**

**¿O sea que usted no puede dormir Itachi-san? **

**Bueno es que no tengo sueño ¿y tu? ** Dijo a la vez que lo acorralaba entre su cuerpo y la pared

**Eto.. O//O pu..pues yo.. yo solo quería un vaso de agua eso es todo... **

**Ahora que te veo mas de cerca eres muy lindo bombón **subió una mano hasta la cintura descubierta de Sai y aproximo su boca al rostro de su presa** y también tienes una piel muy suave **

**O/////O Itachi-san!! Por favor!! **Grito ruborizado apartando al Uchiha y caminando solo un poco hacia el pasadizo (como diciendo "persígueme" XD!)

**No me llames así me haces sentir viejo, Sai... por que no mejor me llamas Itachi-kun o Ita-chan o... **lo abrazó por detrás y le susurró **_Ita-koi_...**

**Kyaa!!!!! **Grito apartándose **O//O por favor.. no siga con eso, puedo pensar que es un acoso, etoo... en cuanto a los nombres.. puedo llamarlo solo Itachi no me atrevo a más U//U **_ya vas a caer, jeje la del dulce niño inocente nunca falla _

**Bueno bebé como tu desees, ¿por que no me acompañas a pasear eh?**

**V//V Itachi-sa... digo Itachi, yo ya tengo mucho sueño, lo lamento, quizás otro día **_me llamó bebé??? Kyaa!!! Que emoción n//n _

**Bueno Lindura, ya que yo no tengo sueño y tu tienes mucho... **dijo mirando el trasero de Sai XD! Cosa que el peque noto

**¿Mucho que?? **_¿Escuche bien??_

**Mucho sueño!! **_Mucho traserito te traes :D soy tan feliz de poder mirarlo _

**A ya.. **_cree que no me doy cuenta de sus intenciones libidinosas, que tipo tan salido _

**Por que no me acompañas a mi cuarto para intentar dormir ¿eh?**

**¿Que? Yo con usted Itachi!!, no lo sé, recuerde que Naruto va en la misma habitación que yo! Que pensará de mi si no me ve llegar esta noche u///u **

**No te preocupes, creo que el tampoco va a llegar a ese cuarto, si es que mi Ototo lo convenció de que es excitante jajaja **

**O//O ¿¿Naru-chan y Sasuke-kun tienen algo???**

**Pues claro, ¿no lo habías notado Sai-chan?**

**No la verdad... en ese caso, pues, creo que puedo acompañarle un ratito Itachi **

**Tutéame por favor **dijo mientras lo tomaba de la cintura y lo llevaba hacia su habitación

Mientras en el ático el Vengador y su Zorrito, hacían lo que no les dejaron hacer en la tarde (o mejor dicho lo que Itachi no les dejo hacer xD) ambos sin nada puesto mas que su piel y una sabana, en medio del ático, entre cajas, besos y caricias, demostraban su inmenso amor pero...

**Sasu... yo..**

**Shhh... no digas nada... yo te amo, no lo dudes jamás, esto lo quería hacer desde hace mucho **

**Etoo.. gomen Sasukin, yo no se si estoy listo para.. tu ya sabes que... o//o **

**Pero Naruto, ¿¿mi amor no es suficiente para convencerte??**

**Entiéndeme... o sea yo... nunca eh hecho algo así!! Es difícil para mi... u//u**

**Gomen! No quiero presionarte ni nada, es solo que no se como eh podido aguantarme las ganas de tenerte hasta hoy **

**O//O hay Sasuke como hablas esas cosas!!! **

**Te soy sincero! Es la pura verdad mi Kitsune **Uchiha ya había perdido toda vergüenza al declarar su amor, lo tomo de la cintura y junto sus cuerpos (desnudos recuerden) en un profundo beso

**Mmm... Sasukin te amo mucho n.n**

**Y yo a ti, cuando estés listo me avisas ¿OK?**

**Hai! Sasu-koi!! n//n**

**U//U eso suena bien Kitsune-chan **

Mientras en otra habitación, alguien hablaba por teléfono 

**Aló? Temari, solo quería saber como esta todo allá en casa **

**Je.. pues verás Gaarita yo...etoo... no se D**

**¡¿¿Como que no sabes???? ¿qué no estas allí??**

**Yo... estoy en Konoha, quería darte una sorpresa n.n y... ¡Sorpresa!!!**

**¡Que Sorpresa ni que nada!!! ¡¿¿Qué Carajos haces en Konoha??!**

**No me grites!! TT.TT yo solo los extrañaba y fui a buscarlos al hotel, pero como no estaba en donde me dijeron, me estoy quedando en la casa de Shikamaru :D**

**¿Con ese tipo vago?? ¿Y a ti quien te dio permiso para estar allí? **

**Pero Gaa-chan yo...**

**No me importa! ¿por qué no me avisaste antes?**

**Es yo..**

**¿Desde cuando estas allí? **

**TT.TT desde ayer **

**¿¿Donde dormiste??**

**U//U en su cuarto **

**¿Qué?? ¿¿Con el??**

**Solo dormí!! Lo juro!! **

**Eres una...! **

**Gaara!! Sabes que el me gusta, solo intento que se fije en mi nada mas ¡yo lo amo!! **

**Al cuerno tu amor! No te quedarás allí sola ni un minuto mas!! Kankuro va para allá! **

**Noo!! Ya pues!! Gaara! Nos seas malo!! Será solo mientras te quedes aquí!! TT.TT**

**No me interesa/Clic/ Kankuro! Ve a casa de Shikamaru Nara y te quedas allá con Temari**

**Te sientes bien hermanito? **

**Lárgate de una maldita vez!! ¡¿¡Que carajos estas esperando ah!?!**

**Voy!! **y el pobre Kankuro corrió despavorido con sus maletas hasta la casa de Shikamaru, quien para variar pensó que era muy problemático tener a una persona mas en casa, pero que no importaba

Mientras la persona de la yukata se acercaba a la puerta de la mansión Uchiha con sus maletas -_ahora es cuando tengo que buscar una buena casa donde vivir, de algo me servirá mi aspecto ¿no?- _Pensó, mientras se acercaba a la puerta principal y tocó el timbre **/Ding-Dong/ **

**Mmm... Sasu...**

**...que? Ahh.. **

**Tocan el timbre..**

**Justo ahora!! ITACHI!! TOCAN!!! **

Cuarto de Sasuke, donde también duerme Itachi.. -**Oíste eso bebé?**

**Si... y me importa muy poco, sigue Ita-chan!! **

**Te gusta eh... jeje...**

**Itaaa...mmm..m..**

**Que paso ricura, te gusta mucho no? Je...**

**Deja de jugarte así conmigo y metela de una vez!!!!! **

**O.oU yo te creí mas inocente..**

**Es que no me conoces!! Metela o me largo!!**

**Si saicito n.n **

**Ohhh!! Itatito!!! Eres genial/Ding-Dong/ **

**CARAJO!!!!! Por qué /!&$#"&"# tengo que abrir yo la puerta!!! Que no ven que estoy ocupado!! **

**Abre rápido para poder seguir pronto!! **

**Ya vuelvo cosita rica!! n.n -**bajo las escaleras y con una expresión de odio profundo abrió la puerta, con claras intenciones de asesinar a quien estuviera detrás- **Quien joroba tan tard...!!! O.oU**

**Gomen.. disculpe la molestia u.u **_jejee_

**Tu.. **_que cosita tan bella O//O yo quiero una así en mi cama!! XD! _**No molestas belleza n.n ¿como te llamas ricura?**

**Haku n.n gracias y ¿usted es? **_Caíste muajaja_

**Itachi n.n **

**¿Es usted el dueño de la casa?**

**Mmmm... se diría que si! ¿Por? **

**Es que Tsunade-san dijo que todos aquellos que no teníamos casa podíamos alojarnos en cualquiera que nos acepte, por eso.. al ver una casa tan grande, me arme de valor para tocar y preguntar si había un espacio para mi aquí –**_ya esta! Él solo me dirá.. pobre criatura quédate aquí y exprime mi billetera y mis alimentos gratis jajaja _

**Ohh! Pero claro!! Pasa! Que tengo el lugar justo para ti!! **

**Gracias Itachi-san**

**No me llames así bombón n.n que te parece si solo me dices Ita-chan eh??**

**Bien Ita-chan! Como quieras! **Ambos pasaron al gran salón e Itachi empezó a gritar

**Muchachos!! Miren quien llegó!! Vengan pronto!! **

**Itachi!! ¿Que no sabes que a esta hora uno quiere... ejem! Dormir!?! **Decía Sasuke mientras se arreglaba el pijama, como para que no se note lo que hacia con Naruto minutos antes XD

**Eh.. Ita-chan, esa persona no es... **

**Itatito! ¿quien es esa? **Sai estaba muy molesto, y quien no! si hace solo unos minutos era a el a quien intentaba llevarse a la cama y le decía sobrenombres melosos como bombón XD!

**Ella es Haku n.n no es linda??**

**No lo creo Ita-chan, u.u lamento tener que informarte que Haku es un chico**

**O.o ¿¿Que clase de broma es esta?? No vez su rostro!! Es una chica!! **

**No, Itachi, yo soy un chico, Gomen Naru-chan tiene razón!, cuanto tiempo eh Naruto n.n**

**Si ¿como estas? ¿Que haces por aquí y sin Zabuza? **

**El volvió a la aldea oculta de la niebla por que no quiso aceptar ciertas cosillas de mi n.n entonces me quede solo y estaba buscando donde quedarme**

**¿Y por que decidiste venir justo aquí? **Pregunto Sasu-chan

**Pues fue la primera casa que me llamo la atención jaja **_la verdad es que vi a un apuesto pelirrojo entrar aquí luego de encontrarme con el en la tienda -//- _

**Si claro y yo soy fan del anti-yaoi club **dijo Sasuke en tono irónico

**Ototo, creí que tenias buenos gustos u.u que vergüenza.. estoy muy decepcionado **

**Era una ironía Aniki Baka!!U//U como voy a estar en contra de algo que me gusta Teme!**

**Hablando en serio, te veo algo decaído Haku, ¿te sientes bien Dattebayo? **

**Gracias Naru-chan n.n eres muy amable, pero no es algo de lo que quiera hablar u.u Gomen, no ahora, quizás luego te lo cuente**

**Valla!! Que espiritual y sensible eres lindura!! OWO kawaii!! **

**Vámonos Itachi!! -**Gritaba Sai muy celoso halando del brazo al Uchiha que aun miraba a Haku- **Yaaaa!!!** **Itatitoooo!!! Vámonos!!! Hazme caso!!! TT.TT te odio! **Y se fue corriendo muy dolido

**¿Ah? ¿Que? Oye Haku, te han dicho lo lindo que eres?? D.u**

**Si, n.n pero creo que tu amiguito no cree lo mismo**

**¿Que amiguito? O.oU Sai… Saicito!!! Wait for me!! **Dijo mientras corría tras Sai

**Ya se jue u.u pobre Sai Dattebayo, Ita-chan eres muy cruel **

**No!! Bebecito!! No me abandones! Fue una confusión! No te equivoques yo solo te amo a ti!! TT.TT**

**No me hables! **Dijo molesto mientras le azotaba la puerta del cuarto en la cara

**_Chiquito... regresa... hablemos ¿si? TT.TT _**Decía Itachi sollozando sobre la puerta

**No quiero!! Quizás tu nuevo "amiguito" si quiera conversar contigo Sobre lo lindo que es!! **

**No te molestes! Fue solo una cortesía!! Tu eres lo mas lindo aquí para mi!! Vamos bebé no me trates tan feo!! ¿sii??**

**NO! Si quieres revuélcate con el, pero a mi no me llames nunca mas en tu vida! **

**Pero cariñito!! No hice nada malo con el **

**¿Crees que no me dolió darme cuenta que yo te hablaba y no me respondías solo por que le decías a ese lo lindo que es!?! Ni siquiera oíste todo lo que yo te decía!**

**Pero chiquito!! Solo intentaba llevarme bien con el... TT.TT te juro que no lo miro mas!! Ni a el ni a nadie!! Pero háblame!!! **

**¿A nadie nunca? **

**Nunca! **

**¿¿Enserio??? **

**Cien por siento! **

**¿Y no me ignorarás? **

**Nunca mas!! It's a promise! **Sai abrió la puerta y se lanzó sobre el Uchiha mayor

**Itatito!! Fuiste tan cruel conmigo!! TT.TT eres malo!**

**Amorcito mío!! No llores!! TT.TT en verdad estoy muy arrepentido, te amo mucho!!**

**Y yo a ti!! **Se fundieron en un beso tipo Titanic XD!

**Par de Bakas -.-U melosos y cursis **decía Sasuke muy fastidiado por la escenita

**TT.TT que tiernos!! Sasukin!! te quiero muchooo!!! **Gritaba Naruto llorando emotivamente abrazando a su Sasuke

**¿Qué alboroto es este??! **Gritó Gaara colérico, ya estaba de malas por lo de Temari, ahora estaba peor por que no lo dejaban dormir y luego de ver a Naruto y Sasuke abrazados se pondría peor

**Gaa-chan!! Estamos en un momento emotivo n.n-**dijo Naruto sonriente- **¿te nos unes?**

**No estoy de ánimos -.-U **

**Ototo! quiero dormir con mi bebecito!! Porfa!!!**

**U//U en ese caso yo tendré que dormir con Naruto**

**Espérense!! Yo también quiero dormir con Naruto!! Tu no eres el único que quiere su compañía Uchiha**

**Gaara te presento a Haku, el será tu compañero de cuarto**

**Tu.. eres el de la tienda ¿no? **

**U//U Hola.. mi nombre es Haku **

**Sabaku No Gaara, mucho gusto, ahora sigamos, quiero dormir con Naruto!! **

**O.o **_el..., el... me, el... me ha ignorado!!!-_ Haku caía girando por un precipicio mental -_a el le gusta Naruto... y yo... a mi... ni me mira!!! Esto no puede ser!! Ahora le tengo mas ganas!!! Muajajajajaja _

**Hecho, yo dormiré con mi bebé!! Saicito lindo haremos cositas malas jejeje XD **

**Yo dormiré con mi Iru-chan pexoxo jujuy n.# soy tan feliz **

**Yo dormiré con Naruto –**_o quizás ni durmamos,esooo!! Así se Hace Sasuke Uchiha!! Hazlo gritar como nadie- _**y tu Gaara, dormirás con Haku **

**-.-U ya pues... ¿me queda de otra? **

**Lo lamento pero... ¡No! Vamos Naruto! **Dijo Sasuke mientras Naruto caminaba feliz tras el

**Oye Gaara... u//u yo no tengo problema en dormir contigo, si no te molesta dormir conmigo o.u**

**Aja... yo quiero la cama de al fondo -.-u**

**O.o **_¿¿como es que no se esta babeando por mi?? No me tiene ganas!! Es mas! Ni siquiera me mira, no intenta nada conmigo!!! –**Oye, Gaara... te molesta si... ya sabes... si te despierto en la madrugada... **_susurró sensualmente en la oreja del pelirrojo a la vez que lo abrazaba por la espalda

**Yo no duermo, no me importa, hasta mañana.** Finalizó para ir a su cuarto

**_Ya caerás chico... nadie se resiste jajaja _**suspiró para si mismo es lindo chico en voz baja

_**Continuará... **_

**_Reviews: Arigato! _**Nitoky, Kuroe Ryuuzaki, Harumi-Sama****Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon

**Aviso:** Publique otro fic, se llama **_En la Mente de Uchiha Sasuke_**, espero que les guste

**Prox. Cap**.- Haku maquina un plan de Seducción contra Gaara XD ¿caerá el sexy de la arena en su juego?

Aishiteru Motto Tomodachi!!

Bytes!


	4. Peligrosa Seduccion

Capitulo 4: Peligrosa Seducción 

En la enorme y elegante habitación donde Gaara dormía placidamente, un malévolo cerebrito maquinaba su plan mas descabellado en la cama justo al lado de él, su presa: Sabaku no Gaara; su meta: Seducirlo; su motivo: desea todo lo que se le dificulta obtener; fue algo completamente espontáneo, el estaba con su maleta, parado en una esquina molesto por que Zabuza se fue sin él.

Primero que nada la pregunta es ¿por qué Zabuza lo abandonó?? ¿se aburrió de el? ¿ya no quería alguien tan lindo? ¿encontró a alguien mejor en la cama? ¿se molesto por que Haku no quería hacerlo en la piscina del vecino nunca mas? ¿se fue a vivir con su mamá y ella no quería a nadie mas en casa? Pues No, No, No, No y No!

La respuesta es que Haku no podía dejar de... como decirlo... mostrar sus encantos, todo el tiempo, tenia que demostrarse a si mismo, que podía seducir a cualquiera, miraba a alguien apuesto y automáticamente se trazaba como meta que caiga en sus redes seductoras.

Zabuza lo encontró in fraganti muchas veces y eso no le gustó nada, Haku se ganó riñas, peleas, gritos o simplemente muchísimos problemas con su Koi (mejor dicho Ex-Koi), y por supuesto, ¿a quien no le molestaría encontrar a su pareja coqueteando con otro?, pero Haku no abandonaba su Hobbie, hasta que Zabuza se hartó de todo esto y lo dejó.

(Ahora si continuemos) estaba en esa esquina fría, con sus maletas y como empezó a llover, entró en una tienda cercana, todo empapado, se arregló el cabello y muchos voltearon a mirarlo embobados (babeando XD), solo les dio su linda sonrisita coqueta y compró un sándwich, entonces giró los ojos y vio al hombre mas sexy que jamás se hubiera podido imaginar, se hizo el cabello un poco hacia atrás y se le acercó insinuante

**Hola... hace frío no?- **_Me encanta!! Es tan sexy!! Debo tenerlo como sea en mi cama!! _

**Si, bueno, yo no siento nada excepto el viento- **_¿y este que querrá? _

**¿Disculpa tienes un encendedor?- **_OH! Si! Uno mas para mi!! _

**No fumo** -contesto sin mas

**Yo tampoco, es que tengo algo que quemar urgentemente**- y _creo que son mis hormonas XD _

**No tengo lo que necesitas** -dijo con una mirada fría volteando hacia el vendedor- **deme una caja de pastelillos con queso y un café Moka sin azúcar**

**Etto... soy Haku y tu? **Dijo de la manera mas sexy que pudo, todos lo miraron, excepto Gaara

**Sabaku no Gaara, un gusto** –volteo hacia el tendero otra vez- **quiero los pastelillos calientes, así que encienda el horno**

**¿De donde eres?? No pareces de por aquí** –_si no ya habrías caído en mi cama antes- _**¿eres de alguna aldea vecina quizás? **

**No, yo vengo de Suna y queda bastante lejos, no espero que la conozcas **

**Yo soy de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla, también queda muy lejos, en este lugar me siento muy solo **dijo el peque lagrimeando, lo mas exagerado posible

**Aja... oiga apúrese con eso! Muero de Hambre, si no me lo trae pronto el que morirá será usted!! **

**Oye, ¿por que no nos acompañamos tu y yo eh?- **dijo coquetamente

**No, gracias, yo no estoy solo- **dijo en tono seco

**Ya veo, ¿Estas en una especie de Luna de Miel?**

**No, estoy de vacaciones con mi hermano, hospedado en la casa de un amigo **(estaba pensando en Naruto obviamente, aunque la casa es de Sasuke XD)

**Ahhh- **_Que bueno que se refería a eso, no soportaría pensar que tenia a alguien que lo bese, lo abrace, lo toque, lo mime, lo...ejem, Haku! No alucines!! Ya tendrás la maravillosa oportunidad de probarlo muajajajaja_

**Aquí tiene su orden señor, calentísima, son $45.80- **el tendero estaba algo nervioso, no siempre te amenazan de muerte por unos panecillos de queso

**Quédese con el cambio- **tomo sus bolsas y se dispuso a salir de la tienda

**Oye! Podemos vernos otro día si quieres- **pose súper sexy y mirada sensual de la niebla N° 6

**No tengo tiempo para eso, pero gracias igualmente- **todos los tipos de la tienda se morían de la envidia, pero ni así Gaara reaccionaba a las insinuaciones, esto causó que Haku optara por asomarse a la puerta para ver hacia donde iba el pelirrojo de sus sueños y por su puesto, tenia que buscar la revancha, así fue como llego a la casa Uchiha.

Esa Noche había estado pensando en Gaara, en lo bien que se veía allí echado en la cama de al lado, lo suave de su piel, la fuerte expresión de sus ojos, ese toque intimidante que tanto le gustaba, lo firme de su cuerpo, tenia todo tal y como el lo soñaba, en ese momento, Gaara solo "dormía" (recuerden que el no duerme XD) con un pantalón marrón, bastante ancho, estando en una cama a su lado no era difícil notar lo bueno que estaba el de la arena, pero si era difícil quitarle la vista de encima, Haku ya tenia en mente un plan fabuloso que le daría justo lo que quiere.

Fingió dormir por un rato mas, luego se levanto de la cama simulando tener muuucho sueño (casi cayéndose), fue hacia el baño eh hizo lo clásico, al volver "accidentalmente" se equivoco de cama y se metió a la de Gaara, se acurruco a su lado y abrazo con fuerza su cuerpo, con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

**Oye... Haku, despierta-** dijo Gaara moviéndolo con suavidad

**Mmmm... mami...-** que bien fingía ternura

**Levántate, esta no es tu cama- **estaba fastidiado y mucho

**_... te quiero mucho-_** dijo en un susurro muy sensual

**No me gusta dormir acompañado, vete a tu cama...- **su paciencia se estaba agotando y mas cuando Haku se pegaba a el con insistencia

**¿¿Mm...??¿Gaara?¿qué haces en mi cama?- **Alerta de falsa sorpresa! El de la niebla decidió "despertar" por que notó el fastidio de Gaara y no quería terminar durmiendo en el pasillo por molestar al chico del mal carácter

**La pregunta correcta es que haces tu en la mía**

**Lo lamento ¿acaso esta no es mi cama?-** dijo con una expresión mixta de ternura, inocencia y sensualidad

**Si lo fuera no tendría por que echarte**

**Discúlpame no quería incomodar, solo me equivoque **

**Pues fíjate bien la próxima- **otra expresión fría para Haku

**¿No me puedo quedar aquí... contigo... muy juntos...los dos? Es que hace frío- **una sonrisa picara y traviesa apareció en su rostro mientras se acercaba insinuante al de Gaara

**Ya te dije que me gusta dormir solo- **tomo su sabana y se cubrió a la vez que se giraba al lado contrario, dándole la espalda al de la niebla –**Buenas Noches Haku..**

**Bu... buenas noches Gaara...-** _apuesto a que si yo fuera Naruto si me dejaría dormir con el, pero no importa, nada me detendrá, veamos si la fase tres es tan fácil de ignorar para el jijijiji-_

Haku se fue a su cama resignado, Gaara empezaba a gustarle mas que un simple capricho, mas que cumplir el deseo de ser irresistible para todos, el era realmente atractivo, no era nada sencillo acaparar su atención, solo debía demostrarle que el estaba allí, listo y dispuesto a todo, este 2do plan falló, pero tenia la seguridad que el próximo plan seria mas efectivo.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó muyyy temprano, entro en la ducha, dejando por "casualidad" la puerta semi-abierta (por no decir que poco le falto, para poner un gran cartel que diga "me estoy bañando de manera sensual, entra y mírame" XD) y se enjabonó suavemente, por todos lados, enjuago su piel con delicadeza y lavó su cabello con cuidado, salió del baño solo con una mínima toallita, esperanzado con ver a Gaara babeando en la puerta con muchas ganas de creerse conejo y poder usar la cama a gusto, pero solo encontró a un Gaara echado en su cama, todavía en pijama (mejor dicho en pantalón de pijama- que sexy XD) leyendo una revista (llamada: el arte de matar) con los pies cruzados, aun estaba cubierto por la sabana y la frazada, pero ni siquiera lo miró.

Haku se molesto mucho, ¿estaría perdiendo su sensualidad? ¿la toalla no era lo suficientemente chiquita? Para corroborarlo le dio la espalda a Gaara, mirando hacia su propia cama, como quien lo ignora también (aunque es lo ultimo que Haku haría), se quito la mini toalla y empezó a secarse, pasaba la toalla por todo su cuerpecito con suavidad, Gaara no pudo evitar dejar de mirar la revista unos segundos y posar los ojos en ese traserito perfecto, su cerebro empezó a opinar automáticamente

_No es tan bueno como el de mi adorado Naruto, pero está bastante bien_

**_Si!! es redondito, se ve suave, si tan solo pudieras comprobar que tan suave es..._ **

_No! Shukaku! No lo haré! Ocúpate de tus asuntos!! _

_**Vamos!! Solo será una vez, además este chiquillo te tiene ganas, solo míralo, no es tan inocente como aparenta... **_

_A mi solo me gusta Naruto, no puedo mirar a alguien mas y menos tocarlo! Solo me amo a mi... y Naruto me gusta mucho, en mi mundo solo hay sitio para los dos._

_**Esa pequeña lindura te a estado acosando desde que te vio en la tienda ¿no te das cuenta? Te desea...**_

_No es cierto!! El lo hace sin intención, solo quiso ser amable, por eso no debo hacerle daño, rara vez alguien me trata bien_

_**JA! Si claro! La gente se regala por amabilidad!! Solo diviértete con el una vez y luego olvídalo!! Úsalo... **_

_Basta Ya demonio!!- _regreso su mirada a la revista y fingió no haber visto nada.

Haku pensó que su plan había fallado, solo se puso el bóxer crema que tenia en el maletín y se acercó a Gaara, sentándose a su lado le sonrió y se recostó sobre su pecho, el de la Arena se sobresalto pero Haku puso un dedo sobre sus labios para que no diga nada y lo deje hablar primero.

**No quiero que pienses que hago esto por molestarte, solo quería decirte que no deseaba incomodarte anoche, discúlpame, se que nuestra química no ha sido muy buena desde que llegue a invadir tu cuarto, en realidad, hasta en la tienda te incomode ¿verdad?... por favor, déjame ser tu amigo, quiero llevarme bien contigo sin problemas ¿esta bien?- **una miradita triste, ojitos llorosos y unas sinceras palabras de arrepentimiento, le servían a Haku como excusa perfecta para echarse sobre el pecho de su amado

**Pues, yo no tengo inconveniente contigo, las personas me son indiferentes, soy así hasta con mis hermanos, el problema de nuestra química no es tuyo, es mío, no soy muy sociable y no te pido que me soportes**

**No! No lo decía por ti, creo que yo debería hablar menos, en verdad me parece que es mi culpa, lo siento- **_estoy sobre su cuerpo!! Yuupiii!! Es tan fuerte... esta calientito, se siente taan bien!! Soy tan feliz!! Kyyaa!! _

**Bueno, ahora bájate que no soy almohada de nadie **

**Gomen... otra vez te estoy incomodando- **dijo avergonzado

**Me voy a desayunar- **que frío eres Gaa-chan!! Pero así te queremos XD!!

**Bueno yo me quedaré a ordenar la ropa de mi maleta-** _Ya caerás Gaara-chan... Fase 4!! Activada!! muajajajajaja _

**Como quieras, no me importa**

Bajó a desayunar, Gaara quedo impactado con lo que vio en el comedor, Naruto estaba sentado en las piernas de Sasuke y este le daba de comer en la boca, ambos estaban muy felices y sonrientes, dándose besitos de vez en cuando, en la silla frente a ellos estaban Itachi y Sai "desayunándose" mutuamente, ignorando olímpicamente al pobre plato de huevos y jamón con queso que estaba sobre la mesa, ellos preferían una buena sesión de besos poco pudorosos y tocamientos algo desvergonzados, si que estaban divirtiéndose por que ni miraron a Gaara XD, sobre el mueble junto a la cocina estaba Kakashi-sensei sobre Iruka-sensei, quien sonrojadísimo intentaba por todos los medios quitarlo de encima, pero el insistía con los arrumacos y los abracitos, a ver si podía llegar a mas y dejar a su Irukita muy cansado para el postre (Kakashi no se cansa ¿ne?).

Todo este ambiente tan... Caliente, dejo a Gaara con algo despierto entre las piernas, el se avergonzó bastante y decidió correr, lo mas rápido que sus piernas le dieron, estaba molesto y mucho (su Naru estaba haciéndole cuchi cuchi a Sasuke y no a el, con razón se molesto XD), pero no podía negar que estaba muy excitado también, llego al ático, un lugar solitario, excelente para pensar sobre lo que había visto.

_**Te gustaría estar en el lugar de Sasuke ¿no?**_

_No tienes por que meter tus narices en mis asuntos Shukaku_

_**Pero si es la verdad, quisieras tener a Naruto en tus piernas, comiendo de tu mano ¿verdad?**_

_Eso lo sabes bien, no tienes ni que preguntarlo _

_**Bueno, Naruto ama a Sasuke, pero aun tienes a alguien con quien usar aquello que ya tienes despierto**_

_¿Ah?? no se de que hablas demonio, ya aléjate de mi- _pensó posando automáticamente una mano en aquella zona baja que necesitaba atenciones.

_**Si lo sabes, hablo de que tienes ganas de tener sexo ¿no? Estas excitadísimo no lo niegues **_

_Eso no te importa!!- O//O _Gran sonrojo!

_**Claro que si, cuando tienes ganas yo también las tengo, así que ahora ve y aprovecha lo que tienes en el cuarto me oíste!!**_

_¿¿En el cuarto? Pero si ahí solo esta... Ha...Haku..._

_**Sii... que cosita mas apetitosa ¿no Gaarita?**_

_No!! El dijo que quería ser mi amigo, los amigos no usan a los demás, para satisfacer sus deseos sexuales!! _

_**¿Tu que sabes? ¿Acaso tienes amigos? Solo hazlo y ya!! Los amigos ayudan a los demás a obtener lo que quieren, y el te quiere a ti en su cama, haciéndolo gritar de placer, adentrándote en lo mas hondo de su ser, eso es lo que el quiere (Shukaku me salió creativo ¿ne? jijiji)**_

_Ya no se que hacer, Naruto me dijo que no debía lastimar a nadie_

_**No lo lastimaras, solo lo harás feliz, ya veras inténtalo! Hazme caso Gaara**_

_Mmm... esta bien_

Dicho esto, Gaara se encamino a su cuarto, no podía creer todo lo que pensaba hacer, habían tantas cosas en su mente, que ni en el sueño mas erótico del mundo hubiera podido imaginar, el hablaría con Haku primero, no quería causarle falsas esperanzas, el solo quería calmar su erección, eso es todo. (se preguntaran como es que a Gaara no se le quitaron las ganas después de toda la conversación larguísima que tuvo con Shukaku, pues es que el mapachito se dedico a mostrarle ciertas imágenes subiditas de tono, como para que no olvide lo que quiere ¿no? XD)

**Etoo.. Haku... **

**¿Gaara?¿No ibas a desayunar?-** _¿¿que esta haciendo aquí?? _

**Yo... volví por que.. bueno yo... quiero saber que quieres de mi**

**¿ah??-**_ Creí que no quería nada conmigo!! _

**Noté todas tus insinuaciones, pero me confundí por lo demás que dijiste **

**¿Que dije para confundirte?**

**Tu dijiste que querías ser mi amigo ¿cierto?**

**Si, claro que quiero ser tu amigo **

**Entonces, si solo quieres mi amistad ¿por que insinuaste otras cosas? **

**Es que no sabia como acercarme a ti**

**Eso quiere decir que solo quieres ser mi amigo, si es así no puedo hacer nada contigo, mejor voy al baño y me las arreglo solo **

**Espera! **

**¿Qué? **

**¿Por que lo dices? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Crees que no puedo darte lo que quieres? ¿es eso?**

**Solo quiero... no se como explicarme **

**Pues, ¿prefieres que me explique yo?**

**Si tienes algo que explicarme, si**

**Bien Gaara, pues yo... te deseo mucho**

**¿Ah? ¿No estas bromeando verdad?- **_Shukaku tenia razon!! No puedo creerlo!! _

**No, para nada, yo quiero tener algo contigo sabes, no solo una aburrida amistad, quiero algo mas fuerte, quiero saber como eres en todos los aspectos- **dijo muy sensual –**quiero que me des todo de ti**

**Te seré lo mas sincero posible, te encuentro atractivo, pero a mi me gusta Naruto.**

**No me importa, a mi me gustas muchísimo **

**Hace unos instantes vi algo que me excito mucho, lo único que quiero es hacerlo con alguien, no quiero que te ilusiones ¿esta bien? **

**No pido nada mas, yo te enseñare a amarme**

**Lo creo imposible pero inténtalo si quieres**

**En verdad, hacerlo contigo es lo que mas quiero, Gaa-chan- **uso el tono mas sexy que tenia, ahora que tenia la oportunidad de que su pelirrojo tuviera algo con el, se trazóuna nueva meta –_te haré adicto a mi Gaa-chan, no tendrás a Naruto en tu mente nunca mas_

_**Continuará...**_

_Espero que les halla gustado, jamás eh escrito lemons, así que no les prometo uno, al parecer Haku a logrado su cometido, ojala les guste._

_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews: _

_**Kuroe Ryuuzaki**.- que weno que te guste, espero que este capi t guste tanto como el anterior, guarda sangre que aun queda mucho fic por leer, nos vemos XD _

_**Nitoky.-** me alegra mucho que adores este fic, seguiré escribiendo mucho mas, ya que les gusta, acepto sugerencias!! Si quieres a alguien mas perver lo pondré tanto como desees jejejeje _

_**Naru no Tao.-** fue un review muy expresivo XD, que bueno que te guste el fic. _

**Aviso:** Publique otro fic mas XD! (ustedes dirán esta no se cansa ¿no?) es que las ideas mas pervertidas del mundo se acumulan en mi cabeza y no me dejan escribir mas capís, mientras no las plasme en una hoja de Word como un fic nuevo XD, así que allí lo tienen se llama **_"Dos Uchihas Solo Para Mi"_** espero que les guste mucho, nos vemos!!!

besos a todas y gracias, nus vemos!! Bytes!


End file.
